Memoirs of Bread Boy
by HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasister
Summary: Katniss lied when she said that she only knew Peeta from the bread incident. The truth, though, was they knew each other long before that... One-Shot. KatnissxPeeta


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is none other than HungerKeybladeTWEWYPegasiste r coming to you all with my first one-shot. This is dedicated to my friend Keeta4Ever! If you haven't heard of her, read her stories! They are amazing! I am serious! Go! Read her stories! Why aren't you going? Oh, right, my story! Just do it when you're done then. I think this story is the best I've ever written, but if you don't like it, SORRY! Nya! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Thank you!**

Katniss held her mother's hand as they walked over to the Reaping Ceremony. This would be her first time participating, and she was very nervous. But, at the same time, determined. She wanted to end the Hunger Games one day, and if she got picked, she could tell Panem how much she hated these games. As her and her mother made their way over to the check-in table, she could see blood samples all over paper. Not good.

"Mom?" Katniss tugged on her mom's skirt, hoping to get an answer to her question. "Are they going to kill me _now_?"

Her mother laughed and patted Katniss on the head. "No, Katniss, they are just taking samples, so they know it's you."

"But I am me!" Katniss whispered, annoyed. "Why do we need to have those stupid samples?"

"It's just for protection, Katniss."

"I don't care."

Katniss's mother sighed as she pulled her stubborn daughter over so that she could get the sample over and done with. One of the people running the table motioned Katniss over, and Katniss went over, unsure what to expect. Soon, a small puddle of blood appeared under Katniss's hand and she started to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, it's just a little scrape," Katniss's mother tried to calm her daughter down so she could just get on with the ceremony, but she knew inside of her that it was near impossible to calm down Katniss Everdeen.

Soon, pretty much everyone at the ceremony was staring at the crying girl, and no one had the guts to attempt so stop her crying.

"Katniss, stop it, now," her mother scolded.

"No! It hurts!" Katniss sobbed. Suddenly, a bandage was placed with care onto the cut by a mysterious person. She stopped crying instantly, and looked frantically to find the person who had given her the bandage. All she got was a glimpse of a blonde haired boy her age running off into the depth of the crowds.

**888**

"Don't talk to me!" Katniss cried as she ran out of the house. Her mother looked out the door, depressed to the first-degree. She had never expected Katniss to respond so sadly to the news of her father. She expected less, like her crying on her bed for a few minutes, or punching a pillow. But, instead, Katniss decided to run into the woods. Sighing in defeat, she went back into the house, ready to cry herself.

Meanwhile, Katniss was on a rampage, running off into the depths of the forbidden woods, crying to her heart's content.

"W-Why did D-Daddy have to g-go?" she yelled.

"Hey, you should be more quiet," someone called out from behind her. Katniss whipped her head around to see a boy about her age hanging from a tree trunk. "If they heard, you, we'd both be caught."

"Who are you?" Katniss asked, annoyed at the boy who interrupted her sulking. "And why are you getting into all my business?"

"Easy, Katniss," the mystery man jumped off the branch and walked towards her. She started walking back, hoping not to make things more awkward than they already were.

"Why do you know my name?" Katniss questioned again, even more suspicious than she already was.

"Because, I've known you all my life."

"If you've known me all my life, why can't I know you?"

"I never said you couldn't."

There was an awkward silence right then, but Katniss ignored it. She was too busy questioning this boy who supposedly knew her all his life.

"Okay, then who are you?"

"Take a guess."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because it's more fun this way."

"You're so annoying!"

The boy laughed. "There's the Katniss Everdeen I know! Always ready to pick a fight. I'll admit, I was surprised when I heard you crying just now. But, now, you're as feisty as ever."

"Stop it!" Katniss yelled. "I'm just crying because my dad just died! If you'll excuse me now, I need to finish my emotional moment!"

After that outburst, Katniss ran off, hoping to cry again later, without that guy there. Soon, she stopped. As she leaned up against a tree to catch her breath, she couldn't help wonder something. Something that she forgot to ask that guy.

_"Who was he?"_

**888**

Katniss woke up from another horrible dream, just like any other night. Prim was cuddled right next to her, sleeping soundly. She quietly got out of bed and headed out towards the woods, trying not to awaken her mother, who would probably yell at her for breaking curfew.

Even if her mother had gotten up and yelled at her, she could have cared less.

She was upset. That was all.

She was just going to sit in the middle of the woods at night.

Nothing wrong there!

She glanced left and right, making sure no one was watching her sneak out. When she saw the coast was clear, she grabbed her leather jacket and started walking through the door, when suddenly...

MEREREERERROOOOEWWWWW!

Katniss covered her mouth as the twenty-something year old cat hissed and forced his untrimmed claws on Katniss's ankle. She wanted to scream and curse the cat, but she couldn't risk getting caught.

"Easy, Buttercup," Katniss attempted to calm the angry cat. The cat hissed in return. Katniss rolled her eyes as she headed out the door. When she shut the door quickly, and turned around, no hand could conceal her scream when she saw the same guy from the forest standing in front of her. When she finally got a hold of herself, she slapped the stranger across the face.

Only, this wasn't a stranger anymore.

As she looked at his face closer, it was...

"Peeta?!" Katniss gasped. He nodded, still in pain. Katniss felt terrible, slapping her lifelong classmate so violently. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Then she paused. "Wait, why are you here? Wha-"

Peeta put his hand on Katniss's lips to silence her. The pain from the slap had gone away now, and Peeta decided it was time to confess.

"Katniss," Peeta prompted. "Can I tell you something?"

"Umm, sure?" Katniss responded, making it sound more like a question than an answer.

"Promise me that you won't freak out?"

"Sure."

"I," Peeta paused, nervously sounding out the next few words. "I like you, Katniss."

"Peeta," Katniss whispered, smiling a little bit. "I can't believe this!"

"Do you like me back?" Peeta asked, a little bit too quickly.

"Yea, I guess," Katniss admitted.

"Really!?" Peeta excitedly smiled.

"Yeah, I never lie," Katniss nodded. "Ever."

Peeta pulled Katniss in closer and touched his lips with her lips right when she said that. It seemed like when they kissed, that the entire world was silent. There were no gunfires or yells for help. It was just crickets chirping and the wind whistling softly while their lips locked. As Peeta pulled away, Katniss couldn't help feel different.

Sure, she was pretty mad. No one _ever_ kissed Katniss Everdeen. No one even _dared_.

But, at the same time, she wasn't as mad. She had a boyfriend. Another person who loved her. And all was right in the world.

**888**

"Peeta!" Katniss cried, not bothering to cover herself from the rain that was falling. He was getting away, further and further. She had to apologize, He couldn't leave her at a time like this. When he finally turned around, Katniss ran up to him and buried her face in his soggy t-shirt. "I'm sorry," she quibbled, sounding muffled in his shirt. He pushed her away and sent her to the rocky ground, letting her new blouse get filthy and her face in tears.

"I can't believe you," Peeta screamed, caring less if Katniss was crying because of him. "You blew me off for that stupid Gale! Again!"

"He's not stupid!" Katniss yelled, trying her hardest to stay strong. "He's my best friend!"

"See! Right there! You're defending him. You're such a true girlfriend," Peeta snapped back. "Wait, you _were _such a good girlfriend."

Katniss was really crying now. "Why can't I be friends with both of you?"

"You don't have to. I'm not your friend anymore."

As he walked away in anger, Katniss laid there on the cobblestone, motionless, taking in what Peeta said.

_You're not my friend._

_You're not my friend._

_You're not my friend._

"No," Katniss whispered to her self. "You're not my friend."

With that, she got off the cobblestone and walked away. Peeta would be sorry.

Starving. That was Katniss's life in a nutshell right then. She was so hungry, she could eat just about anything. It was a risk, stealing the garbage from the bins. If she got caught, it was punishable by death, but she was so hungry, it came to that level where she had to scavenge through the trash bins for food. Katniss opened the first bin, and then realized that the bins had just been emptied. She started crying silently, she was so hungry.

Then, the strong smell of baked bread drifted towards Katniss and her mouth instantly watered. She crept towards the trash bin, hoping to find a loaf or two, when she saw the bin was empty.

"Hey!" a woman which Katniss presumed to be the baker's wife snapped. "Shoo! Get out! I am so sick and tired of having these brats from the Seam pawing through my trash. Do you want me to call the Peacekeepers?"

Katniss shook her head no. Soon, she noticed someone peeking out behind his mother. It was Peeta. Katniss gasped but then realized that she should've expected this. Peeta was the baker's son, how could she be so stupid? She staggered back as the woman closed the door. Peeta stared at her through the window, coldly. Katniss felt worse than she already did, and started sobbing right there on the spot.

Then, suddenly, she heard footsteps in the mud. It was probably the bakery woman, but instead, it was Peeta. He had two loaves of bread in his hand, slightly burnt. He started tossing pieces to a nearby pig, and Katniss's heart dropped. He had picked a pig over her. He knew she was starving, he knew it clearly. She started crying again, but then a loaf hit her.

And then another one.

His mother probably left to take care of a customer, and he had decided to help her. Katniss looked at him, silently thanking him for helping her. He just walked away without acknowledging Katniss, but she could care less. Her family would actually have a chance at living now until the tesserae in May.

"Thanks, Peeta," Katniss whispered as she ran to her house to feed her family. "I guess you really are my friend."

**888**

"Now for our male tribute!" Effie Trinket announced as she stuck her hand into the reaping bowl. Katniss was already picked, and was standing on the stage, anxiously wondering who would be going into the Hunger Games with her. Although she remained confident and calm on the outside, she was a nervous wreck about whoever would get picked.

"Please don't be Peeta," Katniss begged silently as she watched Effie's freshly manicured pick a slip from the giant bowl that held all the boy's names in District Twelve. "Please don't be Peeta."

As Effie finally picked a slip, Katniss held her breath, and squeezed her eyes shut, still hoping for her partner to be anyone but Peeta.

"Peeta Mellark," Effie announced as she opens the slip that she picked for the Reaping. Katniss froze on the stage instantly when she heard his name.

"Great," Katniss forced a fake smile as Peeta came up to the stage. "Here we go again..."

**A/N: Not too shabby? 8D Please R&R! Thanks for reading this and I heart you all! (I am seriously loving this catchphrase!) Bye! Remember to read Keeta4Ever's stories! (I am watching you! - )**


End file.
